1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2010-42893 discloses a printing apparatus that includes a paper cassette which accommodates two stages of trays. The printing apparatus includes a switching unit that sets one of the two stages of trays as an operable tray and a paper sheet is supplied from the operable tray.
However, in a case where a sensor is added such that the printing apparatus can perform detection of which one of a plurality of stages of trays is set as an operable tray by the switching unit, there is a problem in that manufacturing costs are increased.